


fall

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't trust him."<br/>"Will you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall

They heard the explosion from the Jaffa Factory. Honeydew raised an eyebrow at Xephos. The spaceman shot back a quizzical look and dropped to the ground floor. He went outside while Honeydew returned to looking through the chests.

He flew up a little way and looked into the horizon. Two blurry shapes were fast approaching. When they came closer Xephos recognized Lalna, with Rythian on his tail. He sighed and mentally prepared himself for the argument to come. He hoped he could settle whatever the matter without anybody getting into a fight or vowing revenge. He got the feeling the mage had it in for Lalna already and the last thing he wanted to do was fuel the flames of hatred.

Lalna landed, hiding behind Xephos, doubled over while he tried to catch his breath. An absolutely livid Rythian followed.

"What seems to be the problem, Rythian?"

"Get out of my way, spaceman!" Rythian hissed, unsheathing his sword and forcibly shoving the other aside. "I'm going to slit your throat you damn-"

Xephos squeezed between them again, throwing out his arms to shield his friend.

"Rythian, please, let's go about this maturely. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for-"

"Of course there's a reasonable explanation! And it's that he was trying to blow up my castle with a god damn nuke!"

Xephos' eyes widened and he turned his sharp gaze to the scientist. Lalna stared indignantly right back, folding his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Is that true, Lalna?"

"No! I was just testing the nukes! I thought I was far enough away from everyone; I had no idea his castle was even there, much less that it would end up being slightly damaged as a result!"

"Slightly damaged!? It's more than slightly damaged!"

"Stop being such a drama queen and blowing things out of proportion! It just shaved a little off the top of one tower, it wasn't that bad!"

_"It was more than a little you-"_

"Enough!" Xephos interjected sternly, raising his voice and fixing both of them with a hard glare in turn. Lalna backed off with an apologetic look, Rythian begrudgingly stepping down as well.

"While I believe Lalna when he says it was purely accidental, I also think he should learn to be more careful. To make up for it, he'll help you rebuild whatever he damaged." he offered.

"I don't trust him." Rythian growled, narrowing his eyes at the scientist. "He'll set off another nuke, inside my castle this time."

"Will you trust me?" he asked.

The mage observed him critically. After what seemed like a long time he gave a short nod.

"Fine, I guess. I'll trust you for now. Only because there's no way you're getting off the hook scot-free."

"Well, that's that then." Xephos put a hand on Lalna's shoulder. "Tell Honeydew I've gone mining or something, okay? I'll be back before the end of the day."

Lalna nodded. Rythian ascended into the sky and Xephos made to follow, but Lalna pulled him back at the last second.

"Be careful." he whispered. "Rythian's pretty dangerous."

Xephos smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, friend."

He flew to where Rythian hovered, waiting, and then the pair of them disappeared, turning into black dots in the sky, getting smaller and smaller until Lalna lost track of them entirely.

/\/\/\/\/\

Xephos marked down the coordinates of Rythian's castle on his map for reference, then got to inspecting the damage. He found the nuke crater a fair distance from the castle, and saw chunks of stone embedded in the damaged tower.

"It looks like an accident. Lalna just didn't count on the debris hitting your castle because he didn't know it was there." he explained.

"Likely story." Rythian snorted. Xephos resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So," he said instead, clapping his hands together. "What do you want me to do?"

Rythian made a gesture to follow him, and led Xephos inside through the hole in the wall. He patted the energy condenser.

"There's a ton of basalt brick in here. Just rebuild the walls. I'll have to fix the stairs and flooring later."

He grabbed two stacks. Rythian stopped him before he could leave, grabbing his arm and twisting his hand towards him. Xephos frowned and wriggled a bit.

"Your flying ring is in poor shape." he muttered, sliding the ring off his finger. "The gem is cracked. I'll fix it for you."

"It's a nice gesture but I might need that."

"It's not that high. You'll be fine." he waved Xephos' hand away and left.

The spaceman looked up and gulped.

"I'm not so sure about that."

/\/\/\/\/\

The oranges and pinks of late afternoon had started to spread across the darkening sky. Xephos had worked diligently throughout the afternoon. He hadn't seen Rythian since he took his flying ring. He was grateful he'd encountered no problems not having it.

Still, it was a pretty long way to fall. He wasn't sure. It might not kill him, but then again it could. He crouched at the edge, the vertigo making him sick to his stomach. He looked away.

And straight into the face of a creeper.

Despite the close quarters the explosion didn't kill him. But it made him stumble and lose his footing, and next thing he knew he was plummeting towards the ground. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

He felt a gust of air and opened his eyes to find he was no longer falling, but rather held in Rythian's arms as he hovered. He descended slowly, putting Xephos down once his feet touched the ground.

"...Wow. Thanks, Rythian." Xephos breathed.

The mage grumbled something unintelligible. Grabbing Xephos' hand he placed something in his palm and closed the fingers around it, flying off without another word. Xephos slipped his newly repaired flying ring back onto his index finger and smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\

The sun had set completely when he finally finished. He called out to Rythian, who nodded approvingly as he checked it out.

"I guess I can trust you after all." he conceded. "Nice job, Xephos."

"It was no trouble!" he beamed.

"You better leave. If you don't make it back soon Lalna's gonna come looking for you with his sword at the ready." he said, showing him out the front door. Xephos looked at him one last time.

"Thanks for saving me before." he murmured. He leaned in and kissed Rythian's forehead before taking off, waving as he disappeared over the crest of a hill. Rythian stood still a moment, before shaking his head and heading back inside.


End file.
